The principles of photothermal spectroscopy are generally described in a publication by Stephen E. Bialkowski entitled “Photothermal Spectroscopy Methods for Chemical Analysis”, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1996, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein. Photothermal spectroscopy method provides sensitive measurements of optical absorption in homogeneous and inhomogenous media.
McLean et al. (E. A. McLean et al. American Journal Applied Physics Letters, 13, p. 369 (1968)) recognized that the optical absorption resulting in sample heating and subsequent changes in refractive index would cause a phase shift in light passing through the heated region. This phase shift can be detected by interferometric means.
Grabiner et al. (F. R. Grabiner et al. Chemical Physics Letters, 17, p. 189 (1972)) proposed to use two lasers for photothermal interferometric spectroscopy: pulsed infrared laser for the medium excitation and visible probe laser for the refractive index change measurement.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,857 a system and method for monitoring the concentration of a medium using photothermal spectroscopy is disclosed. The system and method each employs an energy emitting device, such as a laser or any other suitable type of light emitting device, which is adapted to emit a first energy signal toward a location in the container. The first energy signal has a wavelength that is substantially equal to a wavelength at which the medium absorbs the first energy signal so that absorption of the first energy signal changes a refractive index of a portion of the medium. The system and method each also employs a second energy emitting device, adapted to emit a second energy signal toward the portion of the medium while the refractive index of the portion is changed by the first energy signal, and a detector, adapted to detect a portion of the second energy signal that passes through the portion of the medium. The system and method each further employs a signal analyzer, adapted to analyze the detected portion of the second energy signal to determine an amount of a sample in the container based on a concentration of the medium in the container.
There is a need for reliable remote methods and systems for detecting the presence of chemicals in the field. When the probe light illuminates a chemical located far away from the detector, the collected portion of the beam, which carries information about the chemical, has low intensity. There is a need to provide highly sensitive receivers to improve signal-to-noise ratio of the detected signal, which gives an opportunity to detect chemicals remotely.